Overlord: The Undead Oh! Chapter 11.1
The Pleiades' Members Colors (推し色プレアデス) is the first part of the eleventh chapter of the Overlord: The Undead Oh! series. Summary Yuri Alpha notices Lupusregina Beta talking with a pair from the Homunculus Maids. Yuri asks what is going on, for Lupusregina to ask a question on the color of her panties. This invokes a punch in the abdomen by the Vice-Captain of the Pleiades. Yuri scolds her sister for speaking such vulgar things, but the other maid explains that her question was from the regular maids who asked what are the symbolic colors of the Pleiades. The Pleiades are like idols to the regular maids and the latter wishes to wear a color that symbolizes them. Understanding now, Yuri suggests that Narberal Gamma's color to be black due to hair color and her association with Darkness. Solution Epsilon hearing this decides that her color will be yellow to match her hair. Though Yuri points out shouldn't it be gold instead, but is told that gold is hard to come by in the standards of the New World. Plus another is already associated with the color gold. Lupusregina points out that they can't have duplicates. The color red presents a problem as Entoma Vasilissa Zeta, Lupusregina Beta, and Aureole Omega have color palettes in red. Yuri calls Aureole via Message to ask her input, who recommends the color pink for herself as she is the Area Guardian of the Cherry Blossom Sanctuary. Yuri relays this to the others, ordering that Entoma will be red while Lupusregina will be mocha, though the werewolf in not too keen on the idea. CZ2I28 Delta immediately picks military camouflage despite it not being a concrete color. Lastly, Yuri is left, who notes that her collar and ribbon are blue. Lupusregina states that to be perfect for her as blue is associated with calm and calculating characters. Going back to the colors, Lupusregina notes that colors sound too plain, especially hers. She changes her symbol color to rainbow, but Yuri rejects it as its too ostentatious, but Lupusregina points out that Shizu's camouflage color is the same. However, Yuri likes the idea for the Pleiades color united as a rainbow, with seven colors to represent seven sisters. The regular maids are eager to learn what the Pleiades symbol colors are, and though they are disappointed on not learning the exact individual colors they are happy that combined it is a rainbow. To express their love for the Pleiades, the maids prepare a rainbow-colored outfit for Ainz Ooal Gown. Character Appearance * Entoma Vasilissa Zeta * Yuri Alpha * Lupusregina Beta * CZ2I28 Delta * Narberal Gamma * Solution Epsilon * Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself * Aureole Omega (Silhouette) * Ainz Ooal Gown Known Locations * Great Tomb of Nazarick Chapter Notes *This chapter first appears in Monthly Comp Ace March 2018 Issue. *Originally when this chapter made its first debut in Monthly Comp Ace, it was one chapter, however, it was later split in Overlord: The Undead Oh! Volume 01. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Oh!verlord Chapters